The invention is based on a priority application EP 04290639.6 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to a method for generating an emergency call as well as an emergency sensing device and a mobile phone for executing the method.
The wide spread use of mobile telephones has decreased the emergency response time of public emergency services, such as fire, police and rescue departments, as more and more passing motorists are able to dial the service number of such services shortly after an emergency situation arises. However, the callers effort to dial such emergency number are hampered because mobile phones may be configured so as to require the entry of an access code to unlog the phone prior to making a telephone call and the subscriber has to remember the service number of the emergency services and has to type in the corresponding service number.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,482 describes a mobile phone that transmits information defining its location upon placing an emergency call to an emergency service. The mobile phone uses a GPS receiver (GPS=Global Positioning Service) for determining the location of the mobile phone. In addition, the mobile phone can be programmed to transmit personal characteristics which the subscriber has entered into the mobile terminal. In an emergency situation, the terminal transmits this information at the same time as the location information to the public emergency service. But, also such method of generating an emergency call continuous to require several complex input operations which might be hard to remember or execute for a subscriber in an emergency situation.